


Books, Memories and Journals

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Read, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Books, Memories and Journals

Clint liked reading.  
It was one of his hobbies.  
As a child,  
He didn't have enough money,  
But now he has an amazing collection,  
Of different stories.  
He reads in his free time.  
He burns through a book within days.  
Always hungry for more.

Clint also wrote journals,  
It helped him channel his emotions,  
And also chronical his life.  
He didn't write classified stuff,  
Just about his life as an Avenger.

These journals had helped,  
When he suffered,  
From temporary amesia.  
It allowed him to trust the team.


End file.
